


Some Drabbly Type Things (R) Spike/Xander

by Spike_1790



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-09
Updated: 2012-12-09
Packaged: 2017-11-22 13:20:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/610260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spike_1790/pseuds/Spike_1790





	Some Drabbly Type Things (R) Spike/Xander

**Title** : Some drabbly type things  
 **Fandom** : BtVS  
 **Pairing** : Spike/Xander  
 **Warnings** : m/m sex, bondage  
 **Rating** : R  
 **Prompt:** #333- Sensual @ [](http://tamingthemuse.livejournal.com/profile)[**tamingthemuse**](http://tamingthemuse.livejournal.com/)  
 **A/N:** Unbeta'd   
**Disclaimer:** I don't own the boys. Joss won't let me have them. Bad Joss. Grrr...

 **Summary** : Ways the boys play.  


Rope

  


It started out fun. Xander was tied down, Spike working his magic on the brunette's body, sending shock-waves of pleasure down his spine to his throbbing cock. The slow tease made him shiver and writhe as much as he could in his bindings. It wasn't until after they had both reached  
mind-blowing, vision-greying, all out screaming orgasms that Xander even noticed that his wrists had been rubbed raw from the rough rope.

Chains

  


To Spike, chains meant rough sex; the kind of sex that he didn't get any more. Ever. So when Xander asked, tentatively, if Spike wanted to be  
chained to the bed, the answer was a very enthusiastic yes. However, to Xander, chains meant being knocked out and kidnapped and needing to be rescued. Which isn't the kind of atmosphere you want to project when your demonic boyfriend is really getting into it.

So Xander chains Spike up. Spike's hard and leaking before the manacles are snapped shut. Xander on the other hand, isn't. At all. Spike's  
begging a quiet litany of 'please, please, please', his legs spread ready for Xander. Xander looks at his traitorously soft cock, moans, and  
slaps Spike on the thigh, just in 'let's get this show started' kinda way. That slap is all it takes for Spike. His cock jerks, and streaks of  
sticky white cum splash over his chest and stomach. Xander's secretly glad, but he would never tell Spike that.

Silk

Bound to the headboard, hand and foot, while Spike's tongue did fantastic things to his body. A cool tongue wound a sensual pattern over hip  
bones, thighs, and stomach, but never touching where he needed it most. Fingers tweaked and teased nipples. Xander was lost to pleasure. All that mattered was how good it felt, and that Spike never ever stopped touching him.

Leather

Xander liked to wear Spike's coat. Not when Spike was around, but if the blonde was asleep, Xander wore the coat. Its heavy weight was both  
comforting and arousing when combined with the smell of cigarettes, whisky and something undefinable that Xander thought may just have been Spike. Of course, all good things must come to an end. Spike catches him wearing it. Xander babbles an explanation that makes little to no sense. That doesn't seem to matter to Spike though.

  


They wake up, hours later, in their bed. Xander's still wearing the coat. Just the coat. Spike doesn't seem to mind...


End file.
